


if the sun and the moon should doubt

by sprx77



Series: Timbitat Quarantine Bingo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sasuke Never Left the Village, Anal Fingering, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mission Fic, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: It's been two weeks since their last mission.“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Sasuke huffs, haughty, against his skin. Naruto shivers.Big warm hands press Sasuke’s hands to the wall above his head, shinobi-quick.A thigh presses strong between his, nudging Sasuke’s legs apart with confident ease. His skin erupts into gooseflesh all over, lungs seizing.“Don’t think I won’t.” Naruto says, right at his ear, and even thewordsare hot. Sasuke is drowning in warmth. A light sweat breaks against his temple when Naruto draws dry lips abrush his cheek.“We’re on a mission,Naruto.” He’s been saying Naruto’s name with that mildly-pissed off inflection for so many years that the blonde doesn’t even react anymore.Well. Blue eyes go dark with wanting.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Timbitat Quarantine Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708987
Comments: 28
Kudos: 310





	if the sun and the moon should doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually a sequel to my last sasnar fic.
> 
> I don't think my other bingo prompts will be in the same verse, so this is part of two series: "When the soul slept in beams of light" is for this verse specifically, and then a series for Timbitat Quarantine Bingo in general. I've only done two prompts so far but they're both pretty long! So I'm cool with that.

It happened again.

They hadn’t talked about it; hadn’t, specifically, needed to, in that quiet knowing way they had. Sasuke could never figure out how his skin seemed to speak to Naruto’s, how a thousand things they didn’t have the words to say danced through the _bond_ Naruto acted like he could see.

The sharingan couldn’t see it, so it probably wasn’t something physical, but with Naruto’s weird ass fucking chakra he couldn’t swear it.

Chakra and souls and the skin-deep knowing that followed them through childhood trauma, childhood soldiering, and the adolescent nonsense that really didn’t need to be revisited.

Adolescent nonsense like his partner following the electric charge between them all the way to Sasuke’s lips and kissing him in the middle of their latest mission.

“We were in the village for _two weeks_ ,” Sasuke complains breathlessly, struggling to get the words out when Naruto seemed to determine to hold onto him and taste each of his teeth individually.

“And now we’re not.” Hot hands settle on Sasuke’s waist and he remembers, vividly, the way they held him up a little in that closet. The way warm strength had born _all_ his weight so he could rub and grind and shout, all sound whisked away by Uzumaki fuinjutsu.

He shakes his head against the firefly memories, focusing on the here and now. First mistake: here and now is a man that tastes like sunshine holding him against a wall. Sasuke’s attention rises to the heat flowing off him, reaching helplessly, like flowered vines to the sun.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Naruto encourages, voice husky and encouraging.

Sasuke bites just behind his collar.

Naruto tenses against him, a rigid garotte, but relaxes shortly thereafter.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Sasuke huffs, haughty, against his skin. Naruto shivers.

Big warm hands press Sasuke’s hands to the wall above his head, shinobi-quick.

A thigh presses strong between his, nudging Sasuke’s legs apart with confident ease. His skin erupts into gooseflesh all over, lungs seizing.

“Don’t think I won’t.” Naruto says, right at his ear, and even the _words_ are hot. Sasuke is drowning in warmth. A light sweat breaks against his temple when Naruto draws dry lips abrush his cheek.

“We’re on a mission, _Naruto_.” He’s been saying Naruto’s name with that mildly-pissed off inflection for so many years that the blonde doesn’t even react anymore.

Well. Blue eyes go dark with wanting.

“Say my name all you want, _Sasuke_.”

And yeah, okay, Sasuke can understand _that_ reaction. He’s hyperaware of the hands on his wrists, enveloping them; his pants stretch tight across a growing need.

He opens his mouth to toss something back and can only pant a little.

It takes frustrating seconds to forge want to words, well aware of the way Naruto’s enjoying his struggle. He has to blink through the persistent, overwhelming vision of both of them rolling around on a big, white bed.

Of pressing Naruto into soft sheets while he looks up with a smile like dawn breaking, hair a soft-sun-halo—

“ _Two weeks_ ,” He snarls, hooking one leg around the back of Naruto’s knee.

It yanks him closer and Sasuke takes advantage, tilting his head up to plant a searing kiss. It grows into fire between them, liquid hot and reaching.

When their cocks rub together through—yet again—so many goddamn unnecessary layers, it’s almost an afterthought. Sasuke wants to _scream_. Warmth blooms into his spine, his legs, his lower stomach; it coalesces into the base of his dick and begs for a hand to guide it upwards.

“ _You_ could have started something,” Naruto started, in the muttered-bitching tone he’d been using for as long as Sasuke’s known him.

Sasuke snarls against his mouth, bites roughly. It makes Naruto’s breath _hitch_ , loud in his lungs, and the hands around his almost _hurt_. Sasuke grinds into it like it’s the best thing he’s ever known.

“What world are you living in where that would _ever_ happen,” Sasuke returns, an equally low and scorn-filled challenge.

Naruto drinks in his frustration, the tilt of his head and the repeated press of his lips driving Sasuke to distraction. He could get lost in this; he’s pretty sure he already _has_.

“Maybe now is perfect.” Naruto says into the corner of his mouth. “Maybe I can’t go a minute longer without you.”

It speaks to the part of Sasuke who was, once upon a time, forced to read the Rikudo Era poetry as prospective young lord. _And our souls would meet, and meet/And meet again, and time between/is less than the dew on new leaves/when you are spread out in spring grass/before me._

It’s all need and growing things and metaphors, tangled up the way their limbs are.

“You’re ridiculous.” Sasuke says flatly, because he’s pressed bodily against the dingy wall behind a gentleman’s club in the capital, and they are in the middle of a mission.

“ _Mm_ , takes one.” Naruto kisses him slow and luxurious and Sasuke melts into it because he can’t do anything _but_ , and also because they have at least three hours to kill before their mark exits the club again.

And because it really has been two weeks.

Sasuke pants into it, letting the heat and dizzying pleasure sweep him up. His teeth dip into Naruto’s lip and Naruto sucks on his a little in retaliation, which douses the entire wildfire with wind chakra.

Before he knows it, he’s slammed roughly into the wall and Naruto is alternating between _fucking_ into Sasuke’s mouth and sucking on his tongue and the switches are making him lightheaded, weak-kneed, hard and hot enough to shoot _Katon_ out of his cock instead of his fingers.

He missed a few steps there, he’s sure, but he doesn’t even care.

One of Naruto’s hands slips a burning sweet line down wrist, elbow, bicep. It flirts the connecting places, the tendons and creases. It tickles over the place his arm meets his body and whispers across a collar bone.

Sasuke’s head is against the bricks. He tips it back, eyes black, daring.

Naruto’s fingers close around his throat, scalding, and Sasuke’s world zeroes in to the limits of his body and the places where he’s being touched.

The places where he’s not.

Naruto leans into it, not quite cutting off his air, and from the wrists still held high above to the soles of their feet they’re sharing an outline, one long heated fault zone of aching pressure.

Sasuke’s left hand drops. Naruto makes no move to stop it. He curls his fingers around Naruto’s around his throat. He breathes in from somewhere deeper than his lungs.

This feels inevitable. It feels like a collision course, realized.

It feels like it should have happened two weeks ago, goddamnit.

 _It feels like it should have happened two years ago; four_ ; six; eight.

How have they not been doing this the whole _time_?

He brings the tan hand up to his cheek and leans in. Naruto’s eyes are close, are wet, are wide and focused all on him.

It feels like they’ve done this a hundred times before.

The back of Naruto’s knuckles drag softly over his cheek bone and it feels like the first time.

The banked fire explodes.

“This good?” Naruto drags their hands away. Naruto lets Sasuke’s hands fall so he can hold Sasuke’s face in both hands, so he can kiss him deep and perfect. Sasuke gets his hands on his hips and keeps him that close, shivering.

Their groins press perfectly flush together.

“Yeah,” He remembers to answer, however belatedly. “Yeah. More.”

Naruto groans low in his throat. Sasuke chases the sound, kissing down tan skin. Naruto’s raspy voice stutters into a flatline; Sasuke jolts a touch of Raiton through his finger, a lovetap, and Naruto swats him with a _laugh_.

Sasuke’s heart leaps into a loyal trot, ready to race.

“Mm, let me,” Naruto mumbles, sexy and rumbling up Sasuke’s neck. It’s only a kiss, none of the teeth that drove him to distraction last time, but he keeps _hoping_ for it and for a minute he doesn’t understand that the words go with the hands.

Naruto’s working his top off and Sasuke maneuvers into it, helping.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” He asks, raising one eyebrow when kunai-calloused palms stroke over his chest.

“Pretty good idea, yeah. Why?” The idiot blinks at him and Sasuke has to swallow a laugh, tipping his head back to enjoy the petting. A thumb grazes his nipple and he sighs.

“Sensitive?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Naruto gives it a retaliatory pinch and Sasuke bucks his hips. Naruto stumbles a little, pressing close to keep his footing.

“What about you?” Sasuke finds himself asking, wiggling fingers up Naruto’s shirt. Naruto hisses at the cold.

“Like _ice,_ I swear to fuck.” He squirms and Sasuke breathes out shaky and slow, rolling his hips.

“Shut up, we’ve shared tents for years, you knew that.”

“You’re not usually _touching me up_.”

“My mistake, obviously.” Sasuke can’t time travel. Probably. “Answer the question.”

Naruto preens a bit, half a chuckle escaping. He runs his free hand through his hair.

“A little sensitive, yeah.” He catches his lip with one tooth. Sasuke can only stare at the little indent.

“More than me?”

“Hm.” Naruto flattens both palms over Sasuke’s pecs, slowly pressing thumb calluses into his areola, a literal hair’s breath from the pink nubs.

Sasuke can’t help but press into it, whole chest rising. His breath pants out. Naruto rolls his nipples around, not being particularly gentle about it. The calluses keep catching. His skin is rough, weather-toughened, scratchy like his voice.

Easy enough to remember the days and _hours_ they both worked in perfect silence, until their hands bled around kunai and the training posts at the academy were too dark to make out in the night.

Sasuke had the same callouses, but not the same hands, his a little softer from the herbal cream he rubbed dutifully into them after every session. _A shinobi’s hands are his life; maintain them._

He’d been doing it before the worst night of his life; he kept up the habit after.

He pulls himself from the ghost of memory and closer to Naruto, letting his own fingers rise until he could press nail into the edge of one round areola.

“You’ve touched my chest before.” Naruto reminds, and when Sasuke meets his eyes they’re burning blue in the dim alley.

“Don’t be stupid. I’m not shy.” He rubs his first fingers around until the skin pebbles, hard at his touch. Naruto’s breathing changes under his hands.

Sasuke clears his throat.

“Good?” He asks, like they’re not grown men who half a month ago rutted against each other like animals.

Naruto nods. His eyes flutter closed, lashes a very light brown. They match the dusting of freckles that half-hide under his tan. His chin dips back and the long line of his throat _invites_.

Sasuke pushes Naruto’s shirt up impatiently.

The blonde startles, caught off guard, but he laughs and gamely helps the process along, holding onto the edges when Sasuke shoves the fabric into his grasp.

He sets mouth to where his hands had been, teeth first, and Naruto’s laugh turns into a choked-off moan.

“Yeah, baby, just like that.”

One hand settles firm along the back of Sasuke’s head, encouraging.

Sasuke pulls back just enough to send a droll glare.

“ _Not_ your baby.”

“Well, I mean—” Fingers tangle in his hair pointedly and Sasuke hisses like a wet cat.

“No one will _ever find your body_.”

He bites _roughly_ along the shape of one oval of rust-colored flesh, and Naruto _shudders_ under him. Sasuke uses his other hand to abuse the flesh adjacent, rubbing tight between thumb and forefinger, twisting, even pressing nails in time with his teeth scraping slow and purposefully along the other side’s nipple.

“Enough, fuck. Sasuke, _enough_.” His voice had dropped a register. Naruto shakes his blonde hair, looking haggard. “I’m going crazy over here.”

“Oh?” He asks mostly with his eyes, tilting his head to peer up. Naruto’s face is red. Sasuke flicks one nipple hard, sucks softly on the other.

“Sasuke!”

And god, hadn’t that tone followed him through his whole life, it felt like?

“Love the way you say my name, baby.” Sasuke kept a deadpan voice, as bored as he could get it, and Naruto _hacked_ laughter, one hand roughly pushing him away at the shoulder.

Naruto’s shirt fell back down, removing access to his chest and shaking abdomen, and Sasuke didn’t have time to bitch because the grabby tan blonde manhandled him into facing the wall.

“Dobe, _what_ —” He started to complain, voice already half a whine, but cut off smartly when roiling heat pressed against him. The hard line of Naruto’s body, just like before, but somehow much more immediate this way; the hard line of Naruto’s _cock_ , equally as demanding, and somehow a thousand degrees hotter pressed roughly to his ass.

“Let me fuck you,” Naruto said. “Let me love you until you’re ruined for anyone else.”

The words cracked Sasuke apart, poured something glowing and molten through the pieces.

He groaned, shaking.

“Yeah, come on.” He agreed. He rubbed against Naruto’s cock and was rewarded with an impatient huff.

He had no idea what he was doing, but the dark and lonely in him ached toward the source of light and warmth of summer behind him.

“Do _not_ say I didn’t warn you,” Air teases his ear, skin touching briefly. “Nothing and no one’ll compare. I’ll be it for you, Uchiha.”

It was like he wasn’t even wearing a shirt, everything was so hot, the fabric sticking to him; it was like he was wearing ten shirts, a hundred, and he would swelter in the oven of this alley, lit up inside and out by the only Shinobi who carried August with him wherever he went—

Even into the depths of winter.

“Idiot.” Sasuke said, panting. “You already are.”

He would have given a lot to see Naruto’s face right then. He was stupidly grateful that he couldn’t.

“ _Oh_ ,” Naruto said, and it sounded surprised and pleased and awed and all the other things he looked like, sometimes, when he caught Sasuke’s eye across the campfire, Sakura deadweight and dead asleep near them with Kakashi keeping watch.

Like his entire world was following him around, the kind of dream he’d fought for since he was small and alone, somehow dropped right in his lap.

“Oh,” Sasuke parroted back, only slightly mocking—and more than slightly choked up, to his own chagrin— and the taste of frustration fled in the grip holding him.

It softened, like the eyes he could feel on his neck; like his voice when the blonde next spoke.

“We need a bed,” Naruto said, yet his hips started a maddening rock. The head of his hard cock rubbed teasing circles through both their clothes and Sasuke wanted to melt into it.

His fingers clenched against a brick wall.

“If you don’t get in me right now, I _will_ kill you.”

Warm breath at his neck.

“Liar.”

He sucked in air, struck dumb by the amusement, the _happiness._

Naruto’s hips pressed forward _just so_ and his cock caught the edges of Sasuke’s asshole through all their layers, a blunt pressure that made him flush all over.

“If you didn’t kill me when we were thirteen, you’re not gonna kill me now.” He levered against him, almost working his cock in—of course, that was impossible as they were. It merely caught and teased and pulled the fabric of his pants tighter across his own straining need.

“It’s not too late.” Sasuke promised darkly, or he would have were his own voice not trembling breathless.

“It is.” Naruto countered simply. His cheek nuzzled into Sasuke’s. Thick fingers touched his cheek, heartbreakingly gentle.

Sasuke forced himself to huff.

“I think about it all the time.” He lied, pulse fluttering like a trapped hummingbird in his throat as those fingers traced over it.

And lower.

“Yeah? Tell me about it.”

“We’re training and I bash your skull in.” Sasuke plucked it out of the ether, all of his rational thoughts focused on the descending touch.

“Mm. Flawed plan. If it doesn’t kill me immediately, I’ll heal.” He trailed over Sasuke’s damp diaphragm, fabric stuck to it with sweat.

“Don’t worry, it’s a hard hit.” Sasuke swallowed. “Cracks your brain open. Empty skull, no one’s surprised.”

Merry laughter at his temple.

“Do I bleed out? There’s time, then. Jinchuuriki, remember?”

Fingers follow the line of his ribs, out and around until they tap down his spine.

“Nope.” Sasuke’s voice drips lower. “One hit. Dead instantly. One hard knock to the noggin.”

Naruto _sniggered_ , probably at his word choice.

“That.” Teeth caught his earlobe once, reprimanding. “Is unfortunate.”

He pushed down Sasuke’s pants with both hands and slid his hand into his boxers, all the way down only to trace back up with his middle fingers.

Two rubbed so boldly at his hole that Sasuke lost the entire thread of their conversation.

The dry catch of them had his hips jerking, wild. He struggled not to shake apart.

Somehow his forearms had become braced against the wall.

Naruto leaned into him, rocking his hand in a curved motion that slipped over the skin of his perineum and brushed his balls, then back up again.

He widened his stance without thought.

Naruto rubbed two fingers against him and his palm was flush against the meat of Sasuke’s buttock. He paused to grab and _kneed_ and all Sasuke could do was miss the centered attention.

When his single middle finger prodded curiously against him Sasuke did his level best to relax into it.

The entire angle of his wrist shifted, a firmer push, and Naruto turned his head to Sasuke’s ear in order to say, “There are jutsu for this, you know? Ways to flex your chakra so that you open. Right. Up for me.”

He dipped the tip of his finger in and the dry burn of it made Sasuke want _more_. He panted, mouth a desert.

He wanted to clench down on the entire dry length and feel the invasion of it, the way Naruto would stubbornly—always so goddamn determined, in this and all things—press until it was all the way in.

He had no concept of failure and Sasuke had never been happier for it.

“We’ve got jutsu for water creation and swamps, and glue, and fuck knows what — _ah!_ —else. Lube isn’t even that implausible.” Naruto’s finger slowly slid into him, retreating after only the second knuckle and pressing back in, again and again, a smidgen deeper each time.

It was enough to drive Sasuke mad.

He clenched at the right moment, bearing down, and the entire finger slid right into him. Naruto hummed next to his ear.

The tip of another touched his rim and Sasuke jumped.

“Tell me it’s good, Sasuke. Tell me exactly what you need.”

It was exactly what he needed and he kind of resented the fuck out of it. He fought to keep the scowl off his face as the stretch and burn of two fingers pressed much deeper into him than they should be able to. It felt like they reached somewhere in the vicinity of his _chest_ , this was so immediate and inexorable.

Naruto’s other hand left his hip and for a moment Sasuke was adrift in a sea on fire with no anchor to hold him.

“ _Dobe_ ,” Sasuke snarled but mere seconds after those two fingers pulled so slowly out of him, Sasuke’s body clamped around them like it was trying to keep them in, they pushed back slick and easy.

Sasuke’s thighs fell open and his forehead fell against the brickwork, feet shuffling to accommodate the wider stance. Naruto's free hand ignored his hip entirely to slip around and into the front of his boxers, while the other fucked slowly but none-too-carefully into him.

Sasuke bucked into the hot, damp heat and realized immediately what jutsu had come into play. It was something most of them learned one handed.

Naruto’s fingers were spearing him open, _in_ him. His cheeks heated up bright red. His hips couldn’t decide if they wanted to rock forward or back.

He ended up doing both, pushing back into Naruto’s fingers greedily, then thrusting into the half-slack grip around his weeping cock.

Naruto swiped a thumb across his head right as he graduated to three fingers. Sasuke’s vision whited out at the sudden _girth_ , spreading open on them like they were fucking all the air from his lungs instead.

“My dick is so much bigger than my fingers.” Naruto promised, sounding more amused than he had any right to be, and Sasuke struggled to close his mouth around gods knew what sounds.

He had to banish his first three attempts to speak, all of them some variation of praise for how thick and calloused his fingers were.

“Get your hand off my cock before I come all over it.”

It was what he settled with but still a huff, vaguely embarrassed.

“No.” Naruto’s teeth bit, briefly, into the material of his shoulder. He stroked firmly up Sasuke’s entire shaft. “You’re going to come like this, in my hand.”

Sasuke shivered at the tone.

“And then you’re going to come on my dick.” He squeezed, Sasuke’s eyes flying open in shock at the intense sensation. When had he closed them?

It almost hurt. He panted into the hot air in their little corner of the world.

“I won’t be touching you, then. Not like this. You’re gonna paint the bricks with come and _scream_ for me.”

Something strangled left Sasuke’s throat at the very idea.

Naruto _twisted_ his fingers inside him, a knuckle pressing hard against his prostate. Lightning jumped through him, striking hard at his knees, which faltered.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sasuke cursed, clawing at the wall. All Naruto did was let go of his cock entirely to wrap a supportive arm around his waist.

It drew Sasuke’s back flush with Naruto’s chest, no doubt putting his wrist at the world’s most awkward angle, but Naruto didn’t seem to mind. The thrusts slowed. Now they didn’t leave him entirely, more of a slow grind than anything. The widest part of his fingers caught on his rim over and over again and all Sasuke could picture was Naruto’s cockhead doing the same thing—

A playful tease.

He burned with impatience. He burned in general. He was going to set Naruto on fire if he drew this out much longer.

“ _Fuck_ me,” he commanded, tired of this. Immediately Naruto’s fingers slid to the hilt inside of him. They pulled out and slid in slow, long, dirty.

It set up a rhythm that didn’t falter. Sweat wicked Sasuke’s shirt to his chest.

“You look so good like this.” Naruto said.

Sasuke flushed all over, though he would deny it if asked.

“You been harboring a crush on me, Usuratonkachi?” he bent around until he could see the edges of Naruto’s expression, the stark incredulousness there.

“Fishing for complements?” Naruto’s fingertips _just_ reached the spot that shuddered electricity through him, making him wish for more, for bigger faster please.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of it.” He rolled into the thrusts, the lubrication jutsu doing it’s job. The ride was easy. Slick. “Never thought of me like this.”

“You’re my best friend.” Naruto leaned in, pressed a soft kiss to his neck. “I’ve been in love with you for… as long as I can remember.”

Surprise curled through him.

“You did _not_ love me when we first joined our team.” He protested.

“No,” Naruto agreed, “But I wanted you. I didn’t even understand at the time but I wanted your attention, your praise, your acknowledgement.”

“And then the real training started.” Sasuke missed the hand around him, the loose and almost lazy stroke of tan fingers.

“Thank the gods.” Naruto, as if reading his mind, shifted until he was rubbing the outside of the tent in Sasuke’s pants. “Can you imagine if we had stuck with those D Ranks? I would have lost my mind.”

Sasuke could only gasp into the sensation. It wasn’t enough, not nearly, but the way Naruto worked his fingers in and out of him more than made up for it.

The same way Kakashi’s hell training more than made up for the legion of D Ranks they completed as an afterthought.

It was so long ago now that Sasuke could laugh at the idea; dropping three arguing kids off in the Forest of Death and forbidding them to leave except for missions.

The sharingan Sasuke had awakened less than a week into that traumatic experience now swirled in his eyes; he couldn’t turn it off if he wanted to.

It made every sense that much sharper, pleasure carving out a home in his veins. It meant he’d remember every moment of this until they day he died.

“I’m going crazy _now._ ” Sasuke hissed, thrusting into the wide palm cupping him. Naruto masterfully edged his hand away, denying the sensation. It slipped lower and fondled his balls, a tease.

He felt so full. So open. Each thrust laid him wide open and Naruto was right there to fill in the gaps.

He was inside Sasuke in every way that mattered, but one.

“If I get off, you’ll fuck me?” It felt like he was already treading that line. Like a proper grip to thrust into would tip him right over.

“That’s the plan.” Naruto sounded absolutely wrecked. At least it wasn’t just Sasuke.

“Come on, come on—I’m so close.” He refused to beg.

“Yeah?” Naruto asked. “You need my hand, baby?”

Sasuke growled but Naruto only laughed, finally, finally slipping his hand back inside Sasuke's ruined underwear.

“So wet for me.” Naruto hummed. “Gods, Sasuke, you’re _soaked._ ”

He wrapped a fist around Sasuke's dick, and his response was lost in a relieved groan.

“Let me take care of you,” Naruto said, breathless. “Let me get you there.”

It wouldn’t take much. He was achingly close, rocking into the hot pressure of Naruto's body, the steady thrust of his fingers filling him up, and the hand around him felt almost too much, too hot.

He almost wanted to get _away_ , abs flexing, and that was just insane.

How could something feel so good it was like torture?

He bit his lip to keep from saying _please_ , over and over, an endless nonsensical chain of them.

He arched up onto his toes and buried his nose into Naruto’s shoulder, neck protesting but he _needed_ it _,_ needed touch and comfort and to be held while he shook apart.

Naruto gasped, hands stilling. Sasuke whined, a wordless sound of long complaint, and they picked back up.

“That’s it, Sas. You’re so fucking gorgeous like this. So perfect for me.”

The words licked up his spine, liquid heat.

He was so stupidly close. All he needed—all he needed—

“So good. _Mine._ ” Naruto pressed a possessive kiss to his forehead and Sasuke was _lost_.

He came with a surprised, muffled sound, hips jerking into Naurto’s hand. The fingers in his ass felt huge, bigger than they were a minute ago, or maybe he’s clenched down so hard he’s just smaller.

Naruto yells, too loud in the alley, and keeps fucking him through it. Keeps fucking him, actually, until he comes down from it and then he still doesn’t stop.

Sasuke squirms, oversensitive and exhausted. It’s starting to hurt.

“ _Dobe.”_ He threatens weakly. Obligingly the hand on his cock slips away with one last squeeze to the base.

He waits for the fingers to slip out of him.

He waits and they don’t.

“Naruto,” he hisses.

Naruto laughs, continuing. “Love the way you say my name, Teme.”

It’s surprising, mostly because Naruto sounds absolutely gone on this. His voice is destroyed.

“You haven’t called me that in ages,” Sasuke complained, fingers scrabbling at the blonde’s forearms.

A new sweat broke at his temple. His hole felt swollen, sensitive, raw.

He had no idea how he could possibly keep this up, much less stretch further for something bigger.

“You wanna stop, Sasuke?” A blonde cheek nuzzled against his hairline, so loving that Sasuke’s cheeks pinked violently.

Absurd that he felt more vulnerable now, fucked out and being slowly fingered, than he had when he was thrusting desperately into one grip and fucking himself back on them.

“Yeah.” He admitted quietly, and tears prickled at his eyes. From overstimulation, obviously, but he was glad to keep his face buried in Naruto's neck all the same.

When the fingers slid out of him he almost sobbed. It felt good, knuckles catching on his sore rim. It felt like a relief. It felt like nothing of the sort.

He was _empty_ and that wasn’t something he’d dealt ever with before.

Like his body missed Naruto’s as soon as it was gone.

Sasuke was spinning before he even realized, hands coming onto Naruto shoulders as he tucked his chin and shivered from the loss.

Naruto’s arms gamely wrapped around him, like home and comfort.

“You good, love?” One tan hand came up to cup the back of his head, petting.

“You’re still hard.” Sasuke pointed out, minutes later, in the best semblance of his normal tone he could muster.

“Eh.” Naruto shrugged. “Like, half? It can wait.”

Sasuke thought about slipping down until his knees hit the cobblestone, about pressing face and mouth and nose into the heat of him until he got Naruto going again.

Thought about sucking him off so expertly that Naruto’s hands struggled for purchase against his head, the wall, his own thighs with nails drawing blood, head thrown back and gasping undone.

But Sasuke didn’t know how to suck dick like a pro—yet—and he refused to embarrass himself. He was tired, aching in a way that bordered on more emotional than physical, and he wanted to go back to their inn and keep as much skin contact as possible with Naruto.

Possibly in a very soft bed.

He felt wrung out and exposed. He needed a hot bath, probably. And to be kissed thoroughly while they laid about and did nothing else.

Then maybe he could trail inexperienced fingers down Naruto’s body until he learned exactly what made him gasp and twitch and spill into Sasuke’s hand.

For now, he pressed close, and enjoyed it.

“Leave a clone.” He advised, minutes later, when Naruto’s started rubbing his back in a way that sent tingles down his spine. “Before we indulge in our frankly worrisome predilection for getting off where other people can catch us.”

Naruto snorted.

“Clone’ll be just as distracted as I am.”

“It just needs to watch.” The words were more a struggle than usual. “We couldn’t have taken her down here, anyway. Half the commercial district would go down in the firefight.”

“I love when you’re logical,” Naruto laughed, and that word, again, sped up Sasuke’s heart like a poisoned senbon. “We’ll trail her with clones and summonses, catch her as she’s leaving the city.”

Sasuke hummed, absently choosing witch hawks would suit.

“That should take, what, three days?” his pulse quickened further. He felt dizzy. He leaned more weight onto Naruto.

Naruto took it without flinching.

“Something like that, yeah.” He brushed a hand through sweaty black hair. “What will we do in the meantime?”

His voice was so soft. Sasuke pressed a kiss into the skin under his lips, as sweet as he could make it.

“Each other.” He suggested, dryly like his heart wasn’t trying to beat out of his chest. _Hopefully_.

Naruto’s resultant laugh echoed loud into the night.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> I didn't expect this prompt to be a sequel of the other prompt, but since both prompts had similar themes...
> 
> I wrote the second half of this even though I wasn't vibing writing at the time, so it's not my best stuff, but I've been trying to write more. Even if it's not perfect, it's finished, and quantity is better than quality for a first draft. I can always take it down and edit it a few months from now!
> 
> That said, I'm not looking for concrit of any sort. So please leave that out of your comments, thanks! That said, comments are delightful and I would love your face if you left one. If you'd like a quarantine bingo card (any fandom, any ship) there's links on my discord. (That's the 'timbitat' part. The habitat of one (1) tim)


End file.
